Data protection systems and methods are known in the art. Generally, data protection systems copy data from a protected storage or system to a recovery storage or system. For example, systems that replicate the content of disks to a recovery system or site, e.g., in a different geographic location, are known. Data in a recovery site typically includes information related to the protected disks or storage system, e.g., history, as known in the art. Historical information enables recovering disk content at any point in time within a specified history.
Replacing a system with a replica generated by the recovery system is referred to in the art as fail-over. For example, a user can fail-over a system in an organization (including disks or other storage systems) by initiating a system at a recovery site and be provided with disks' content of the organization's system by the system at the recovery site.
A fail-over can be done for a specific point in time. For example, a system (e.g., a disk) at a recovery site can be configured to replace a protected system such that content in the system at a recovery site is same or similar to the content that was stored in the protected system at a specified date or time.
Typical scenarios that will result in failing-over of a protected system may, for example, occur when the protected system is inaccessible, or may include a planned migration of a protected system from a protected site to a recovery site or recovery system. For instance, suppose that the user protects a system that is, or serves as, a mail exchange server. If a hurricane hits the site that runs the protected system, the user can fail-over the protected system to a recovery site or recovery system with the latest available point in time and enable end users to use the failed-over (or recovery) system in the recovery site as their mail exchange server.
Object storage (also known as object-based storage) is known in the art. Object storage techniques or object-based storage systems or architectures are available, e.g., the online storage web service S3 offered by Amazon. Object Storage technique uses a digital data storage architecture or platform that stores and manages data as objects or containers (e.g., buckets in S3). Object Storage is simpler than other architectures (e.g., file system) and offers advantages such as scalability and low cost.
A single file restore operation refers to the process of retrieving content of a single file from a previous point in time. This concept is implemented in backup products, where it is common to restore the content of a specific file from a specific point in time. For instance, a user may request to recover file that he mistakenly deleted.